Desert Fox
Even though naturalism was often seen as odd and eccentric by many citizens of Zootopia, it was still fairly popular on its own, especially among couples. There were several spots for this all over the city, the most famous of them all being at Sahara Square. It was the Mystic Springs Oasis, which was a very familiar place for Nick and his girlfriend Judy, one of the city´s most famous dancers. The club´s owner Yax was a good friend to both of them, and the two had frequented the club quite often. Over time, the yak had changed things up a bit. The club had been updated and improved both at the temple-like reception room and the spa itself. A regular bar had also opened in the same building, drawing in more mammals to visit both it and the club at the same time. Today it had been the opening night for the new and improved Mystic Springs Oasis. For that night, Judy had volunteered to provide some entertainment at the barroom, and Yax had promised to book a private occasion just for the rabbit and her boyfriend after that in the club. It was the kind of offer Nick and Judy wouldn´t refuse. The bar was decorated just like the reception room of the naturist club, which fit Judy´s belly dancing perfectly. Nick had once again taken a seat very close to the stage so that he could see his sweetheart in action. With her attractive thighs and the way she was swaying her rear, it was no wonder that all the customers were impressed by the rabbit´s talent. Holding her veils in her paws gracefully and doing her best hip bumps, Judy was once again at the top of her game during the dance. Nick finished a cool glass of ice water as he enjoyed the show. Every time Judy was on the stage, Nick noticed that she had bit of a vixen-like sultriness in her that shined the best during those moments. And that was only one of the many reasons why he was so attracted to her. “You´re doing great, bunny”, Yax smiled at the counter. He was happy that the rabbit´s help had played a part in making his club more successful. As the dance ended with an applause, Judy gave a very special look towards Nick, who was the one who had applauded the loudest and thrown a rose at the stage again too. He smiled back at her, knowing what she meant. Judy headed straight outside to a new area of the club, which resembled an authentic desert oasis with palm trees and everything. Night was at hand, and even the temperature was just like it was at the hottest desert nights. The rabbit got out of the red bedlah she had danced in, and left it on a bench as she prepared herself for the natural state. Even though she felt awkward during her first visit at the club during the beginning of the Nighthowler Crisis, with Nick it was no problem. He was the one she´d be willing to get natural with. Wanting to cool off from the heat, Judy went on all fours and hopped towards the oasis. She drank from the water and washed her makeup off with it too. Suddenly, she heard noises from a nearby bush. “My my, what a delectable young doe. You look so delicious tonight, my dear”, Nick was on all fours and in natural state too already, pretending to hunt his prey. Judy looked at him and giggled. She twitched her nose a bit though, in order to pretend to be scared. She loved playing like this with her boyfriend every once in a while. The fox pounced on her, and the two started wrestling playfully in the sand. Nick and Judy were equally matched in this, and usually either of them would let each other win just for fun. This time, Judy let him have the upper hand. “You won, my sly desert fox”, she smiled enticingly at him. Nick grabbed her by the waist and carried the rabbit to a small cave near the oasis, which resembled a fox´s burrow from ancient times. “You´re the greatest catch this predator has ever gotten in his life….except not as food at all”, Nick sat down, embracing Judy in his arms. “It´s no wonder why. You have such a warm and good heart that you listen to much more than your appetite. A real sweetheart underneath your predator exterior”, Judy´s heart was beating as it usually did during their natural moments in private. “Or maybe it just takes a beautiful prey like you to tame someone like me. I like to believe that”, Nick joked and Judy laughed. He calmed down from his “fearsome predator” mode, closing his eyes and clasping the soft paw of the rabbit he loved. Judy felt so happy there. Even though she was the kind of person who´d travel through worlds, driven by her passion for her career, there was always a big place in her heart for Nick. She wouldn´t leave him behind no matter what. Her energetic belly dance had been quite a workout a few minutes ago, so she felt like taking a soothing little rest in Nick´s arms. He held her tight and smiled warmly at her, looking just like someone who was very caring and protective of his mate. “Mmmm…it´s so hot out there tonight, but in your arms that warmth won´t matter at all,” she sighed while resting. She placed her feet close to Nick´s shoulders, giving him room to tickle her a bit. Giggling, she returned the favor to his handsome chin. Judy had her paws draped over Nick´s neck, holding him tight. “Fate has led us to such interesting and surprising places, like your new career. But no step has been as big and as important in our lives than when our friendship started, and became what it was meant to be”, the fox said to his beloved bunny. “When you´re with me, I won´t feel any loneliness or pain. I should´ve known that you were the kind of person I have waited to meet in my life”, Judy admitted. She knew how important it was: by learning not to judge a person by their species or background, she had managed to find her special someone. And now this same person would stay on her side to the end, whether on cop duty or by supporting her new life as a dancer. “I know the feeling, Carrots”, Nick said, licking Judy´s ear a bit. His heart was beating now harder than Judy´s. The two exited the cave, walking on all fours by each other´s side like a feral mammal and his mate. They strolled around the nightly desert terrain, occasionally looking each other in the eyes. As they were near the oasis, she teasingly dragged him to the water. Even though he was a bit startled by the sudden surprise, Nick didn´t mind it at all and just embraced the completely soaked bunny while sitting in the water. After a while, they surfaced back on sand, lying there together next to each other. Judy looked at his mate with a beautiful smile and holding her paws up playfully. Nick came on to her and gave her an intense kiss. She felt almost like her heart was about to blow up. Her boyfriend and number one admirer had once again brought out that feeling in her. “No matter where I work at, moments with you will always be the highlights of my life and career, my foxy honeymuffin”, Judy kissed Nick on the cheek too. Nick nodded as he nuzzled her head with his softly. The fox couldn´t wait for the day when the time of their marriage would come. That was the only thing missing to make their loving relationship complete, and it would be coming sooner or later. “I love you, my Ara-Bunny princess”, he said. The club would close in an hour, but Nick and his beloved bunny would still spend the rest of the time left there just close to each other amorously. The star of Sahara Square was easily at her happiest just with her beloved desert fox. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Stories in natural state